A Playlist
by noble-obsessions
Summary: An on-going collection of unrelated Fabrevans moments based on various songs. Some are fluff, some are angsty, some are drama, some are happy - all in one. Read and review!
1. Over and Over Again

**_Over and Over Again by Nelly & Tim McGraw_**

* * *

><p><em>Cause it's all in my head<em>

_I think about it over and over again_

_And I can't picturing you with her_

_And it hurts so bad_

_Cause it's all in my head_

_I think about it over and over again_

_I replay it over and over again_

_And I can't take it_

_I can't shake it, no_

* * *

><p>She approached him by his locker. Expressed her plans for their Color Me Mine date only for him to flat out refuse her. It confused her in the beginning until he clarified what he was talking about. He's right. She couldn't look him in his eyes and tell him she didn't make out with Finn because she did. And just like that, he walked out on her. She thought she'd get a better response, something equally anger-inducing yet regrettable but rightful. It was her fault after all. Her hormones were uncontrollable and despite the fact that she had the perfect gentleman, she was still discontented. Tears were pooling in her eyes as he watched his retreating figure and then she made a dash to the girls' room and locked herself inside one of the stalls, crying her heart out. It lasted for two hours that day and she knows it could've gone longer. She's already skipped two classes and she can't afford to skip glee just to see him. Right now, her tears, she was pretty there's more to come especially when she went home.<p>

Now she sat in glee club, eyeing Sam and Santana as the Latina cuddled with his boyfriend – ex-boyfriend while everybody gossiped so openly about it. It's not like Sam had no right to feel betrayed by her because he did but she didn't think Sam would've rebounded that fast. He stood by her even after all the crap she's been in and this is how she pays him back. However, she knows the two won't last and she just can't picture them together. She's to blame for all of this but she wants to warn Sam about how Santana is on relationships. Despite the fact that she had no right to do so, she still felt obliged to do so.

Seeing him with her friend felt like an icy stab in front of her. At least he didn't cheat on him like she did. She can't believe or maybe accept the fact that she can be replaced even though she's experienced being replaced before. All this time, she thought he was it. The one. The prince charming. In fact, he was. The only reason he isn't "The One" is because she had to question it. That itch to just question everything good in her life just makes things worse. Nevertheless, she can't help but partly blame him. He insisted that she kiss the doofus at the kissing booth and she didn't fail at rejecting his request but his insistence annoyed her and she gave in just so he'd be contented. She trusted herself and Sam just wanted to see the trust he has for her. Her compliance made things worse and her uncontrollable self gave in to temptation.

The power she's always wanted to gain back is now back, secured in her hands with that doofus by her hips, always doing things for her at her command. All that in exchange for her equally perfect, gentlemanly, popular and talented ex-boyfriend.

Glee club ended with her thoughts flying all over the place. It wasn't until the bell rang that it shook her out of her nightmare. She exited the choir room last and turned towards the exit when she saw him give a kiss to her old friend and parted ways. Gathering all her thoughts and courage, she ran towards him and made him turn around by the sound of her running steps.

She slowed down as he turned towards her. He shook his head and turned back around to walk away from her. She could see the betrayal and disappointment in his eyes before he turned away from her. She caught up to him and turned him by his shoulders.

"She's not it for you," she gasped, barely out of air. She figured that was enough message for him but she held her right hand that still had his ring and pointed to her chest. He looked at her, a pool of emotions behind his blue green eyes. He slowly held his own hand up as if to ask for the ring back and of course, she was taken aback but it's not like she expected him to have her keep it after what fucked up thing she did. She slowly, sadly, twisted the ring off her finger as she looked at her hand just so she didn't have to look at him if ever tears fell down. She's tired of all the crying she's done for the day. She looked up at him, as if asking him "really?" but nevertheless, he got a hold of her right hand and pushed it back close to her fist gently. He didn't want it after all. He shook his head and left her in the hallway as she looked at him longingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? There's more to come! In fact, I've written about 4 already. Let's get this around 5-7 reviews, can we do that? : )**


	2. Stitches and Burns

_**Stitches and Burns by Fra Lippo Lippi**_

_No, I don't wanna see you anymore_

_Don't wanna be the one to play your games_

_Not even if you smile the sweetest smile_

_Not even if you beg me "darling, please."_

* * *

><p>She called him. Numerous times that she's pretty sure she could've burned her fingers hitting the redial button. He won't answer and for good reason. It's been weeks since they last fought. Living in New York with him has been a rewarding feeling for her. They had the usual ups and downs couples have but it seems as if he could no longer take it or her.<p>

She sat on the floor of Brittany and Santana's apartment. She stormed there the night they fought. It was terrible, really. He made her dinner after almost a week of not seeing each other because he was always caught up at the studio, editing tracks for upcoming and aspiring singers and she was too busy at the law firm. She worked during the day while he slept during the day. He worked at night and she slept at night. The blonde came home pissed because she's on the verge of losing a deal and for some reason, she exploded on her boyfriend which pissed him off so bad. He complained, he let out feelings, he stormed out but returned after a couple of hours. They exchanged harsh words they could never take back and memories they never should've used against each other. She left for to reunite the Unholy Trinity and he knew she found comfort in her old friends. He let her.

That morning, as she woke up in her friend's pull out bed, she received a simple text from her boyfriend.

_I'm so tired of us. I'm sorry. I give up._

Well, ex-boyfriend.

It was simple. She immediately started the calls, the text messages. She drove back to their apartment only to find his part of their bedroom nearly empty. His closet was cleaned out and what were left of his stuff were his nerd posters and toiletries. She sobbed, hiccupped, and it all evolved into one hysterical afternoon. Her friends came over for comfort but there was nothing the dancer nor the Latina could do but take her back to their place because their apartment had so much memories.

"He's gone," she flatly said as the Latina sat beside her. She shook her head in sarcasm. "How fucked up could I even get anymore, S?"

"You're not," the brunette assured. "Call me cliché, but maybe he needed a break."

"For good."

"You don't know that," the other dancer interrupted, sitting on the other side of the broken blonde.

"B, he gave up," she chuckled sarcastically. "That was the last straw."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just to be clear, all chapters are unrelated :) So, reviews? :) Also, twitter pimping: YeahItsPatricia... Talk to me, Gleek out with me! :)**


	3. All My Life

**All My Life by KC & Jojo**

* * *

><p><em>And all my life<em>  
><em>I've prayed for someone like you<em>  
><em>And I thank God that I, that I finally found you<em>  
><em>All my life<em>  
><em>I've prayed for someone like you<em>  
><em>And I hope that you feel the same way too<em>  
><em>Yes, I pray that you do love me too<em>

* * *

><p>He walked up to her silently as she hummed in front of the stove. Making breakfast for both of them in a Saturday New York morning has always been her favorite. So does he. He loved spending time with his girlfriend of five years and not once has he grown tired of her. It's like everyday, she gives him a reason for him to fall in love with her more than before. It's the little things he loves the most. The small notes on his coffee cup whenever he's up late finishing some design works due in a couple of hours, or doing his tie for him as he rushes to fix his hair and he's running late, or when he goes home from work and she gives him a massage. He's gotta admit, he's a lucky guy but it seems as if she's been taking on more household duties. He knows she's just waiting for him to pop the question just like all their friends are. Hell, even he is waiting for himself to pop the question. He just couldn't bring his blonde ass to do so because money's been tight and he wants to be able to provide to her without worrying. His parents had given him the talk on this step of his relationship with the blonde girl one time when they visited for Thanksgiving and he answered them the hard life in New York. How money is hard and how he wants to give her everything but his dad talked him out of comfort.<p>

_She might get tired of waiting, son. _It echoes inside his head everyday. He fears that maybe one day, she might get tired. That even though they're both in the beginning of their blossoming careers, she may not understand that as a man, he still has his ego to protect. She's a wonderful pre-school teacher and sometimes, he can't help but think if maybe she sometimes sighs whenever parents picked up their little ones from school. Sometimes, he hates himself for being unable to provide her that kind of joy. She's once lost a child and it's up to him to make her happy as if she's never lost one. Although her kid's adoptive mom, their Glee diva's biological mom, has stayed in touch for her sake and for her not to feel the same way she did about their diva, it wasn't enough for her and he knows it. He also knows that no matter how in love they are, there's still that chance that things might fall over. He knows she's perfect for him. She's the one for him and he had no doubts about that. All he needed was the legal assurance.

He hugs her from behind, his hands around her petite waist as he moves in to kiss her neck. "Good morning, beautiful," he says in his minty fresh breath with only his boxers on. She smiles and finishes making the bacons and shuts the stove off before turning in his arms to kiss him. He looks at her lovingly as she does back to him and then she playfully ruffles his bed head. He scoops her up by the hips and she playfully resists but with a God-given body like his, she has nothing against him. He sits her down the counter.

"Since you made me breakfast, I've decided you're one of the lucky people who gets to be served by your hotness," he proudly says as she chuckles at his silliness. He sets her down and she sits on one of the stools as he sets up their breakfast. He sets her bacon into the typical smiley face with 2 sunny side ups for eyes. He also takes out the cereal for his much needed carbs.

They eat in silence as the radio plays some random music and she reads the morning paper. He fiddles with his food before tapping her arm.

"Hey, Q?" he says and the blonde turns to look up at her boyfriend with a questioning look. "I love you, you know that, right?"

She smiles at him with her thousand-watt smile that never fails to send some kind of butterflies beneath his abs. "Yes, I love you too," she replies at him as she touches her rough cheek. He kisses her on the nose before he resumes their breakfast and pours himself more cereal and her with her reading. "You know, you'll finish that box of cereal before this weekend ends," she jokes and they both snicker.

"I have my needs, Q. It's called sugar and it's to keep me hyped for our nightly activities," he tries to seductively imply but fails because she just laughed at him. A couple of minutes passed by and they're just doing their breakfast routines until he slowly pushes his bowl of cereal towards his girlfriend, enough to push forward the paper.

Spelled out in cereals letters were words that put a Lucida on her ring finger – that is of course when shock etched her face and she put the newspaper down only to see him with an open navy velvet box in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You might get confused. I'd just like to remind you all that these are unrelated collections of Fabrevans stories :) So reviews? :D**

**Also, I now have reason to write more fluffy Fabrevans because Chordy's going back.**


End file.
